Memorias
by Yeratel
Summary: Spoilers. A partir del último cap 3x12 / Stiles, al igual que Derek, son incapaces de recordar ciertos acontecimientos importantes en sus vidas. Cuando estos recuperan sus memorias después de experimentar la muerte, las cosas se vuelven más que caóticas y peor aún ahora con la aparición de un ser extraño a los ojos de los otros pero terriblemente familiar para Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**La introducción lleva los hechos muy rápidos porque es eso... Una introducción. Solo la hice de forma que se ubicaran en como comenzaron todas estas cosas.**

**No, ni Teen Wolf ni Avengers me pertenecen y esta obra solo esta realizada por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Introducción.**

Bueno, quizás siempre existieron diferencias entre todos ellos más había una cosa en la que podían estar de acuerdo: Derek tenía una pésima, pero en verdad terrible, suerte para sus relaciones amorosas y tenían suficientes pruebas para decir eso. Su primera novia, Paige, tuvo que matarla lo cual fue increíblemente traumático y si no fuera suficientemente difícil superar aquel trauma, su siguiente novia no fue una mejor experiencia. La tía de Allison estaba completamente loca. Después de seducirlo y engañarlo, quemo y se deshizo de todo lo que amaba. Y ahora, como si la vida le hiciera una recordatorio que no podía amar a ninguna mujer sin que algo saliera mal, trajo a Jennifer Blake quien resulto ser el druida oscuro. Quien justamente estaba cometiendo los sacrificios, y que ahora, tenía a los padres de Allison, Scott y Stiles encerrados en una ubicación desconocida para todos ellos incluido Deaton y Deucalion. Y ahora, como era de esperarse, nuevamente la responsabilidad caía sobré de ellos al Derek ser incapaz de recordar donde se hallaba el Nemeton.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eres un idiota, estuviste durmiendo con el enemigo todo este tiempo! ¡Bien hecho Hale, bien hecho! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Te quedarás aquí sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada, en serio?-Grito Isaac completamente molesto. Derek no levantó la mirada, sólo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Cora.

-... Le prometí que no dejaría su lado -Susurro con dolor en sus ojos. Mierda, como si esto no fuera más difícil para él allí estaba Isaac gritando todas esas cosas. Scott frunció el ceño, por muy noble que fuera él también se encontraba demasiado molesto como para intervenir.

Isaac tomo aire, aparentemente dispuesto a retomar sus gritos -¡Isaac! -Grito ahora molesto Stiles, increíblemente, llamando la atención de todos por su intervención -¿Quisieras callarte de una vez? ¡Mierda! Él no tenía idea que Jennifer era el druida, NADIE sabía ¿Ok? Déjalo en paz de una maldita vez -Las miradas estaban sobre de él. Incluso, Derek había alzado su mirada para verlo con un deje de sorpresa -¿Qué? -Pregunto un poco incómodo.

-Nada, nada. Sólo que nos sorprende que apesar de que mi sobrino no sea tu persona favorita lo hayas defendido... -Claro, Peter estaba allí. Hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras, Stiles sólo se encogió de hombros -Me alegro. Derek, quizás tu mala suerte es sólo con mujeres ¿Y si tratas esta vez con-

-A nadie le gusta por donde va eso Peter, es mejor que lo pares -Dijo Deaton con una sonrisa, mientras que Derek fruncía el ceño ligeramente perturbado con la oración que su tío no pudo finalizar, pero la cual se entendía perfectamente.

-Maldito tío raro el que tienes -Susurro Stiles, obviamente siendo escuchado por los lobos y algo avergonzado con lo dicho.

-Ahora, concentrémonos. La única forma para lograr encontrar el Nemeton, como les dije antes, es tener que morir- Deaton hablo de nuevo.

La sola idea de tener que morir era escalofriante, pero la posibilidad de jamás volver era una sensación todavía peor. Deaton les explicó todo, y al verse sin más opciones comprendieron que era un riesgo necesario. Debían de hacerlo, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Fueron a la veterinaria, solamente Isaac, Lydia, obviamente Deaton, Scott, Allison y Stiles se encontraban allí. Deaton comenzó a dar las instrucciones. Se prepararon, llenaron las tinas, pusieron los hielos, a cada quién se le asignó un compañero y se pusieron en sus lugares soportando el inmenso frío tratando de disimular su miedo. Dolorosamente para Scott, Allison término emparejada con Isaac. No dijo nada, y se veía tranquilo, más Stiles sabía que había un poco de resentimiento tras ver a uno de sus mejores amigos quedando tan unido de su novia. Aún así, no era el momento para concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas.

-Cuando yo se los indique, se hundirán y nosotros nos encargaremos de mantenerlos en el fondo ¿Esta bien? No lo combatan, así será más fácil para ustedes comenzar su viaje y volver más pronto -Dijo Deaton, con una voz serena y clara -Solo quiero decir algo más... Algo muy importante antes de que vayan -Ahora los tres lo miraban atentos, sin dejar de temblar violentamente -Cuando _mueran _puede que recuperen algunos recuerdos bloqueados... Incluso pueden revivir algunas experiencias traumáticas, o descubrir cosas que no sabían ustedes que podían hacer o en el peor de los casos descubrir secretos que eran mejor dejar en el pasado. Sólo les advierto, y les pido, mantenganse firmes y fuertes todo el tiempo. Pase lo que pase, no se dejen consumir.

Stiles apretó con fuerza la medalla de su padre. Scott se controlaba así mismo de no romper el reloj de su madre. Allison mantenía cerca de su corazón la bala de plata.

-Ahora.

Se comenzaron a hundir. Lydia empujo suavemente a Stiles, Isaac fue igual con Allison y Deaton fue más firme con Scott. Stiles fue quien más se resistió.

o-x-o-x-o

-Es riesgoso Derek -Decía Peter, viendo hacia la ventana.

-No me interesa, lo haré. Si es la única forma en la que puedo salvar a Cora no me importa -Decía decidió, con la mano de su hermana bajo la suya atrapada en un agarre firme -No puedo perderla.

-Derek. No sólo perderás tu lado alfa... En el proceso experimentarás algo como la muerte, puede que... Quizás cuando vuelvas haya algo fuera del lugar en ti- Sonaba ligeramente preocupado su tío.

-No interesa si otra parte de mí muere -Decia recordando el verdadero significado de los ojos azules que antes tenía, y que ahora parecía volvería a tener- Además, aún siendo beta puedo protegerlos.

-No. Será más difícil para ti enfrentarlos.

-¡Entiende! ¡No me importa! Si puedo salvar a Cora ahora, si puedo evitar su muerte, nada me interesa. Lo haré, si eso significa perderlo todo, de todos modos lo haré -Hablo un poco desesperado y agitado, reflejando el miedo que sentía -Es mi hermana, Peter... No puedo perderla... No a ella también.

-... Esta bien. Lo entiendo... -Dijo Peter tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza por fin volteando a ver a su sobrino acercándose lentamente al borde de la cama donde se encontraba sentado, posicionando una mano sobre su hombro -Hazlo.

o-x-o-x-o

Cuando los tres recuperaron el aire, solo pudieron ser cegados momentáneamente por la excesiva y sorpresiva claridad que encontraron. Salieron de la tina, completamente empapados. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo observaron a su alrededor. Era blanco, las luces eran potentes. Y allí estaba delante de ellos. Lo que parecía ser la parte serios del Nemeton. Se acercaron lentamente y como era de imaginarse, Scott tomo la iniciativa tocando valientemente por encima al árbol cortado. Y fue cuando se perdieron nuevamente los tres.

o-x-o-x-o

El aire le faltaba y el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, más era persistente. No permitiría que su hermana muriera por su incompetencia y falta de fuerza. No, el soportaría cualquier dolor fuera necesario. Incluso, el cual sentía ahora. Su corazón era prácticamente partido en dos, pues sentía como se arrancaba una parte de su ser. Deseaba gritar de manera potente mientras se aferraba a la mano de Cora.

Se alma, por otro lado, parecía comenzar a divagar. Comenzando un trance, como decía su tío Peter, casi como si estuviera experimentando la muerte.

o-x-o-x-o

Stiles estaba en el bosque de noche. Se sentía frío, más no tenía miedo. Observo a su alrededor, más se encontraba sólo. Tenía una sensación que le hacia sentir completamente familiarizado con la zona, más no tenía idea de que era lo que podía ser. Comenzó a caminar, alzando la mirada admirando la luna llena y mientras más se adentraba al bosque comenzaba a escuchar pequeños pasos y risitas de niños cerca de él.

-¡Te encontré Genim! -Escucho su verdadero nombre ser mencionado con alegría, se congeló por unos segundos mientras escuchaba la risa del pequeño niño. Su corazón latía con fuerza -¡Si no me dices donde están los otros, el monstruo de las cosquillas te atacara!

-¡No, no el monstruo de las cosquillas! -Volteo lentamente, casi temblando ¿Era su madre? Sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida, su cabello oscuro. Definitivamente, era su madre ¿Hacia cuanto que no pensaba en su apariencia? ¿Cuándo había olvidado aquel rostro?

Sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas mientras se escuchaba reír a sí mismo, viendo como era besado y abrazado.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Fenrir y Jor se escondieron en el árbol y Hela está en los arbustos! -Grito su yo pequeño infantilmente. Los siguió de cerca ¿Fenrir y Jor? ¿Hela? Vio como llevado en brazos mientras la búsqueda de aquellos tres seguía. No muchos segundos después se encontró a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro largo, ojos y piel como los de su madre.

-¡No es justo, Genim de seguro te dijo! -Se quejó la pequeña tomando de la mano de la figura mayor.

-Todo se vale mi pequeña -Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaban ahora por los otros dos. Camino detrás de ellos, aun un poco extrañado ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué rayos hacía su madre con él y otros niños pequeños en un bosque en medio de la noche así nada más como si nada? Era demasiado extraño ¿Cómo no recordaba algo así?

Los siguió de cerca, escuchando como la pequeña se quejaba y como él y su madre seguían riendo por debajo. Cuando los vio llegar al lugar, su impresión no pudo ser o disimulada, era el árbol sin duda alguna. Su pequeño yo fue bajado y ambos, él y la niña, corrieron a los ubicación de los niños faltantes quienes eran obvios pues sólo se ocultaron detrás de un pequeño pedazo de tronco.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a los niños. Uno parecía ser normal con su cabello negro y piel morena, más sus ojos eran dorados y brillaban con un poco de naranjas que se difuminaba en estos de forma sobre natural mientras el otro niño era una especie de albino. Su piel era pálida, su cabello prácticamente blanco y sus ojos poseían un azul en extremo pálido, en verdad extraño.

Los tres, o cuatro mejor dicho-su pequeño yo también se encontraba al lado de ellos-, parecían reír juntos. Se veía muy pequeño él, todos los otros se veían más altos, en especial los niños, quizás eran mayores.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, querido? -Volteo la mirada a la voz de su madre, sorprendido que le hablará pues pensaba y no podían tener ninguna interacción en algún recuerdo y si lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni idea que ese fuera un recuerdo. Se acercó a él, y un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de su madre, dejando a esa bella mujer atrás mostrando ahora en su lugar a un alto y atractivo hombre en su lugar con los mismos rasgos, mismos ojos, y cabellos negro. Y en vez de sentirse desorientado o asustado, sintió incluso más confianza y seguridad que antes. Volteo a ver a los niños, encontrando ahora a la pequeña versión de él jugando con un lobo gigante, una serpiente y ahora lo que parecía ser la niña pero con una mano de puro esqueleto y la mitad de su rostro oculto por una capa oscura y llamas verdes. Miro de nuevo a su madre, ¿Padre?, quien le sonreía.

_Cuando _mueran_ puede que recuperen algunos recuerdos bloqueados..._

Ese maldito de Deaton.

o-x-o-x-o

Cuando despertó Derek lo hizo de golpe, recuperando aire, algo sudado y agitado. Intento levantarse pero la mano de Cora y Peter lo hicieron volver acostarse en la cama obligando a que se tranquilizara y normalizara su respiración.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo chico- Hablo su tío tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro gustoso de ver a su sobrino de vuelta. Ya se estaba comenzado a preocupar. Una vez que Derek había terminado de curar a Cora, cayo inconsciente. Temió lo peor por unos segundos hasta que escucho los leves latidos de su corazón. Un par de horas después, la más joven de los Hale había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba de pie nuevamente mientras su hermano ahora reposaba recuperando energías.

-Hola idiota -Dijo ahora su hermana, con una sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro. Derek sonrió levemente, feliz de verla de nuevo tan fuerte. No deseaba volver a verla así de débil otra vez en toda su vida.

-Hola... -Respondió débilmente todavía un poco sonriente antes de recordar algo que le heló los huesos.

-¿Derek? -Pregunto preocupado su tío -¿Paso algo mientras visitabas el mundo de los muertos? -Claro, ese era una broma muy floja, pero a su vez era una pregunta muy seria por tonto que sonara. Su sobrino asintió la cabeza lentamente, volteando a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo todo -Respondió, con su voz aún todavía débil por su estado pero hablando de todos modos.

-¿Qué recuerdas Derek? -Pregunto Cora totalmente extrañada.

-Recuerdo donde está el Nemeton. Peor aún... Recuerdo algo que... Creo que era más feliz sin saberlo.

o-x-o-x-o

Scott salió violentamente del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tosiendo con fuerza raspando su garganta. Fue capaz de escuchar unos pasos acelerados acercándose a donde se encontraban. También escuchaba como alguien más tosía, debía ser Allison o quizás Stiles. Las manos de Deaton lo tomaron por los hombros y lo calmaron, parpadeó varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad. Salió de allí completamente empapado, miro al rededor suyo. Allison estaba temblando como él, Stiles no se había molestado en levantarse todavía. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

-Ya sé donde está el Nemeton -Dijo Scott algo agitado -Fue la noche en el bosque donde fui mordido.

-Yo también sé donde esta-Hablo Allison -Esa noche mi madre y yo casi chocamos contra alguien.

-Era yo, por Dios, ¡Era yo! Casi me atropellan a mí -Decía sorprendido.

-También sé donde esta -Susurro Stiles, atrayendo la atención de todos tras ese tono inusual utilizado en su voz.

-¿Stiles? -Pregunto preocupado Scott al ver la gran palidez de su amigo acercándose y tendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a salir. Esta fue tomada en silencio. Al estar fuera sólo se giró lentamente y encaro a Deaton, con una combinación de furia y miedo en sus ojos más otra clase de sentimientos.

-Vamos al Nemeton.

o-x-o-x-o

Al llegar al lugar, no hacia falta decir que con facilidad las cosas se convirtieron en un caos. Derek pareció estar del lado de Jennifer, Isaac y Allison bajaron al Nemeton quedando atrapados, Scott se encontraba al lado de Deucalion y Lydia, Cora y Deaton se habían quedado en la veterinaria ahora atendiendo a los gemelos. Las cosas se habían puesto demasiado confusas y estaban hechas un completo desastre y por si no fuera peor, el eclipse lunar había comenzado dejándolos a todos sin sus poderes y a Jennifer con una gran ventaja.

Stiles había ido auxiliar a los demás, a Isaac y a los otros, pero su corazón dio un vuelco lleno de terror al ver como era Derek atacado y como esté hacia lo posible por resistirlo a pesar de estar privado de sus poderes de hombre lobo. Miro desesperado a los otros, Scott había sido golpeado fuertemente y no podía levantarse y Deucalion estaba debilitado también incapaz de curarse así mismo. Miro hacia el Nemeton, luego de nuevo al ensangrentado de Derek acostado en el suelo tratando de hacer tiempo mientras utilizaba su cuerpo como distracción. Pensó en ir y salvar a los otros, abandonar a Derek a su suerte, pero no podía soportarlo. No con los recuerdos recuperados, no sabiendo lo que significaba Hale para Stilinski. Y con desesperación, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces a donde se encontraba, con un patético bate de béisbol en manos y golpeando a Jennifer con fuerza en la cabeza más sin causarle daño alguno.

Derek observo la escena con temor cuando Jennifer lentamente se volteó -¡Niño idiota! -Grito burlona, alzando su mano dispuesta a no sólo a atacar a Stiles, sino arrebatarle su vida ¿Qué mejor que la sangre de un virgen para aumentar sus poderes en esos momentos? Otra muerte más a ella no le vendría mal.

Hale sólo pudo mirar la escena con horror total, Scott también. Stiles sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el dolor llegara en cualquier momento.

El ataque nunca llego. Abrió los ojos. Jennifer parecía incapaz de moverse, segundos después fue empujada lejos chocando contra un árbol como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera encargado de alejarla a toda costa de Stiles. Recupero el aire, sus manos temblaban. Derek, Deucalion y Scott no comprendieron que fue lo que acabaron de ver.

Stilinski sintió un escalofrío, y volteó ahora admirando como un hombre con una gabardina negra y ropas de cuero se encontraba no muy a lejos de ellos con un resplandor verde emergiendo de sus manos. Su rostro no lo podía ver, la capucha oscurecía parte de su rostro más sabía que sus ojos eran verdes pues estos a pesar de la sombra brillaban intensamente.

-¡Stiles! -Grito Derek, el chico se giró hacia a él al instante y corrió a su lado- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto todavía con el miedo palpable en su mirada. El castaño asintió con la cabeza -¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué estas aquí? Se supone debiste haber ido ayudar a Isaac y a Allison a salir de allí ¿Qué haces en su lugar? ¡Casi consigues que te maten! -Grito molesto, completamente adolorido.

Se sintió avergonzado, más no dijo nada. Luego lo recordó.

-¡Pero tú-!

-¡Yo estaba completamente bien! ¡¿Por qué no vas mejor a ver si no se han muerto sus padres y tus amigos por tu culpa?! -Ahora Stiles ya no se encontraba tan alegre de haber arriesgado su vida por unos estúpidos recuerdos que de seguro Derek no compartías.

-Ah, ¿Chicos? -Hablo Scott, no habían notado el momento en el cual este se había levantado y mucho menos acercado.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto secamente Stiles. Su amigo sólo señalo con una mano hacia el Nemeton. Este se veía cubierto de la misma radiación verde que emitía aquel hombre, quien no dejaba de mantener su distancia de todos ellos, estaba inmóvil y el derrumbe por lo que parecía se había detenido. Se veía como Isaac comenzaba asomarse, saliendo para después voltearse y ayudar a salir a los demás. Grande fue el alivio de Stiles y Scott cuando vieron al Sheriff y a Melissa salir de allí sin ninguna herida.

-¿Qué mierda...? -Se escucho susurrar a Derek, era comprensible. Scott tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que era todo eso.

Por otro lado, el eclipse lunar podía decir que ya casi estaba terminando. Deucalion ya estaba comenzando a levantarse, y era el más lastimado de los tres. Derek también se puso de pie, algo tambaleante pero parecía ir mejorando su estado.

Stiles no dudo dos veces en caminar a paso seguro hacia donde su padre se encontraba, Dios, como lo quería abrazar.

-¡Cuidado! -Esa fue la voz de Allison quien lo miraba con miedo.

Paro en seco y cuando volteó, allí estaba es monstruo de Jennifer Blake quien había pasado a los lobos, ignorando a estos justamente para atacarlo a él más de nuevo esa figura actuó con rapidez protegiendo a Stiles de una muerte segura. Se interpuso hábilmente en el camino de ella y sólo levantando una mano salió una especie de bola de energía que atravesó su torso.

Volteó hacía Stiles, quien miraba al cuerpo de su maestra de Literatura ya inmóvil en el suelo con gran sorpresa.

-Genim -Llamo por fin su nombre. Tanta fue su impresión que sintió como se le fue la fuerza en las piernas y dejo su cuerpo caer, siendo atrapado por esa persona -Hey, tranquilo. Respira querido -Miro a esos ojos verdes, el mismo rostro. Le sonrió con cariño y acaricio su mejilla -Perdona, nos veremos en otro momento -Dijo suavemente, mientras dejaba delicadamente su cuerpo reposar ahora por completo en el suelo luego desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Stiles simplemente no pudo permanecer consciente.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! El próximo capítulo ya no será tan acelerado-espero-y ya podré por fin ir al centro del asunto.**

**Capítulo 1: La verdad de nosotros.**

**- Los flashbacks de ellos y la razón por la cual Derek y Stiles prácticamente se evitan. De la manera más patética posible.**


	2. La verdad de nosotros

**Pocos la leyeron pero la verdad, pocos son mejor que nada porque sinceramente pensaba que literal tendría 0 vistos. Es muy genial que haya personas interesadas en leer esta historia y eso me hace feliz (: ¡Gracias tu comentario dianaj2w! :3 *tons of love for u***

**Ahora, son primero flashbacks y después ya me voy con Stiles y otras cosas. Espero poder darme a entender y no tener muchos errores-dado a que no tengo beta-y que lo disfruten. Intente escribir más el capítulo de hoy, en realidad, mi meta es escribir más y más cada capítulo-quiero hacerlos largos-y espero que se pueda. Como sea, aquí dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

-¡Genim! -Grito con alegría el chico de once años acercándose velozmente al pequeño de cinco para tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Derek! -Hablo el pequeño con gran alegría. Había estado impaciente para que el fin de semana llegara y poder adentrarse a los bosques con su familia y encontrarse con la manada de lobos- ¡Taly! -Dijo por fin cuando se separó del chico y vio a la madre de este.

-Hola Genim ¿Cómo estas? -Pregunto con una sonrisa, inclinándose para darle un abrazo -¡Loki, tengo mucho que contarte! -Hablo la mujer liberando al pequeño Stilinski de su agarre.

-Oh, Talia también me alegro de verte -Dio un beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Veo que esta vez quisieron venir contigo Jor, Hel y Fen ¿No es así? -Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Loki creciera aún más. Cuando sus nombres fueron mencionados, salieron de sus escondites para acercarse y saludar a la mujer alfa.

-Me alegró que lo hayas notado, también veo que Laura y Cora han decidido venir con ustedes -Y como los otros chicos, las chicas también se habían estado escondiendo y hasta escuchar sus nombres ser mencionados se acercaron a paso lento - Por lo general prefieren quedarse en casa, pero como no dejaban de escuchar a Genim hablar emocionado sobre un tal Derek bueno, la curiosidad fue lo que los movió.

-Digo lo mismo. Derek ya tenía harta a Laura y ves lo paciente que es ella.

-Parece que nuestros niños estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse -Decía con una sonrisa a lo que Talia alegremente asintió. Esos dos eran muy unidos y eso simplemente era más que adorable.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo ir con Derek al lago? -Pregunto felizmente el más pequeño de los hijos del Dios.

-Sí cariño, sólo si Derek promete cuidarte bien.

-¡Claro que lo haré! -Respondió con una sonrisa el susodicho.

-¿Puedo ir también? -Pregunto Cora, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación departe de los chicos.

-¡Yo también! -Hablo Fenrir.

-¡No! -Se quejó el pequeño Stilinski -No quiero que vayan -Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya tu hermano cariño? -Pregunto Loki igual de confundido que Talia quien veía el disgusto de su hijo con la idea.

-Porque sólo Derek y yo vamos a ese lugar, y por ir los dos es especial. Si va su hermana y mi hermano ya no sería especial -Se quejó un poco avergonzado más esas eran sus inocentes razones. Derek no dijo nada pero en realidad sentía que en el fondo apoyaba completamente el razonamiento de Genim. Loki y Talia sólo pudieron sonreír y compartir unas miradas.

-Cora...

-Fenrir...

-Es mejor que se queden.

-Ustedes dos pueden hacer algo más divertido si se quedan.

-Dejen que Genim y Derek vayan por su lado.

Y así fue.

o-x-o-x-o

Los dos podían andar por su cuenta por el bosque sin problema alguno. Beacon Hills era totalmente territorio Hale y los lobos vigilaban constantemente la zona, así que no había peligro alguno para ambos niños.

Era raro que a pesar de sus seis años de diferencia, ambos se llevarán tan bien. Genim siempre disfrutaba enormemente de visitar a Derek aunque lamentaba no verlo tan seguido. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con el mayor pues se sentía realmente apegado a él y ese sentimiento era recíproco. El lobo disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él y quizás, se había llegado a convertir también en su único amigo. Derek no era muy bueno con las amistades, seguía siendo un poco tímido en la escuela. Su tío insistía que cuando asistiera a la secundaria-ya el año siguiente-se desenvolvería más y tendría más amigos pero por ahora su única compañía era el pequeño de la familia Stilinski. Y no era como si fuera algo malo, en realidad, era de lo mejor.

Ambos habían estado jugando en el lago por mucho rato, o más bien, Derek había estado siguiendo la corriente de Genim sólo para hacerlo reír. No era un trabajo pesado para él cuidar de Genim, era algo divertido. Nunca lo iba a negar. Tal vez ya no se sentía tanto para ese tipo de juegos, pues lentamente había estado comenzando a crecer y ya se estaba empezando a interesar en otras cosas, pero si él se lo pedía ¿Cómo negarse? No iba hacerlo llorar sólo por actuar como un amargado.

Cuando por fin Genim pareció comenzar a cansarse, se sentaron en el suelo a orillas del lago. El pequeño pareció comenzar a tener sueño, pues no había dicho nada por un largo rato, pero en cuanto Derek intentó hablar para sugerir la idea de volver ya de una vez con sus madres Genim pareció recordar algo en extremo importante pues saltó de lugar y se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Derek! ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo grandioso! -Decía emocionado -Mira -Se giró hacia el agua, extendiendo sus manos y atrayendo la atención del mayor, quien se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor abriendo sus ojos llenos de asombro. Observo como el agua se comenzaba a elevar, también notando como las manos de Genim poseían un resplandor dorado mientras lo hacía- ¿Ves? ¿No es genial?

-¡Es increíble! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto emocionado.

-Hace unos días, mamá me enseño -Decía mientras dejaba el agua caer, salpicándolos un poco a ambos -Aunque es raro, mi magia por lo general brilla verde...

-¿En serio, te preocupa eso? ¡Si es increíble! No importa el color, es igual de impresionante -Hablo Derek con una sonrisa, creando una también en el otro.

-Es cierto cariño, el color no importa. Lo que importa es que lo puedes llegar hacer -Hablo Talia mientras se iba acercando con Loki, quien parecía tener una sonrisa que trataba de contener, guardando se algo. Genim asintió complacido con lo escuchaba -Vamos a la casa, cenaremos todos juntos el día de hoy. Los Hale y los Stilinski -Decía tranquila viendo como Derek se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí, sí -Hablo luego casi tropezando con una piedra casi tirando a Genim -¡Lo siento! -Dijo rápido quedando cerca de él, más sin separarse mirando con curiosidad al menor -¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que hueles tan bien.

-¿Si? -Pregunto Genim alzando la mirada para encontrarlo a él.

-Sip. Es como dulce, no sé. Algo muy lindo... Hueles... Hueles a ti. Me gusta -Se quedo quieto por unos segundos más, luego ampliando su sonrisa -¡Incluso huelo el perfume de la tía Rosy! ¡Mamá! ¿Esto no significa que por fin se están despertando mis sentidos? -Pregunto emocionado, ahora Talia también se contenía una enorme risa llena de emoción dentro.

-¡Si! Que bien, que buen momento -Hablo más para sí con eso último -Ah, niños ¿Vamos ya? -Pregunto haciendo una señal para invitarlos a empezar a caminar. Ambos rápido se distrajeron con otra cosa, o más bien, Genim se distrajo a lo que seguido Derek continuó su conversación. Talia y Loki comenzaron a caminar sólo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Por fin Loki y Talia se permitieron reír.

-No lo puedo creer -Dijo la alfa.

-Mucho menos yo-Hablo Loki, sin dejar de ver con cariño a los dos niños.

-Todavía son muy jóvenes para comprender esas señales.

-Pero eso no significa que deje de ser hermoso.

-Lo sé.

Los sentidos de Derek a penas estaban comenzando aparecer, por lo que atrapo partes de la conversación. Sólo pudo apretar un poco más fuerte la mano de Genim, pensando en preguntarle a su tío Peter después.

o-x-o-x-o

Había pasado dos años desde eso. Un día bello para recordar y tanto risa le había dado cuando vio la reacción del padre de Hale con las noticias y peor la de Jonh. Obviamente no se había esperado para nada que su hijo fuera terminar con un chico, pero ¿Vamos? ¿De qué debía sorprenderse? Estaba casado con un Dios que cuando le conoció era mujer-pero se trasformaba en hombre y que poseía magia-que tenía ya cuatro hijos los cuales eran una niña mitad muerta, una serpiente, un lobo y un caballo. Ah, si, y la familia de los Hale era de lobos ¿Y se sorprendía por eso? Bueno, era algo tonto. Más la verdad era, que el género no era su problema para reaccionar de esa manera, sino que era su hijo el más pequeño... Y ya sabía quien sería la persona con la cual pasaría el resto de su vida. Tenía derecho a espantarse un poco y comportarse como padre sobre protector.

Como sea. Ya Derek había entrado a la secundaria y como su tío Peter había predicho su vida social comenzó a mejorar. Su círculo de amistades se había incrementado convirtiéndose en alguien bien conocido en su escuela. Quien lo diría, de un don nadie a un gran prospecto que quizás en algunos años más se ganaría un puesto seguro entre los más populares de la escuela. Lo único lamentable de todo eso era que ya no tanto el tiempo que tenía con Genim. Si antes escaceaba, ahora parecía ser inexistente. No porque ya no apreciara estar a su lado, sino que su atención estaba por otro lado.

Genim o mejor dicho Stiles, como comenzó a ser llamado por su madre dado que le comenzó a incomodar tener un nombre tan _difícil_ de recordar para los demás-vamos, tampoco era para tanto-, había estado un poco deprimido por el asunto del lobo más afortunadamente para él consiguió un muy buen amigo en poco tiempo. Scott McCall era alguien realmente agradable, y su madre, Melissa McCall también lo era lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del padre.

Aun así, a pesar del distanciamiento que parecían estar pasando, las veces las cuales lograban reunirse con toda la familia-pues unas de las cosas que habían dejado de hacer era ir al lago sólo ellos dos-eran muy valiosas. Eran divertidas. Los Stilinski disfrutaban pasar tiempo con los Hale bastante. Cora se llevaba muy bien con Fenrir y Hel y Laura eran las mejores amigas. Jor era sencillamente un _Suiza_ entre todos ellos. Y Stiles y Derek, bueno, todos sabían lo que se venía con ellos.

Pero lamentablemente ese día, no era tan hermoso como desearía que fuera. Ni tan tranquilo y divertido como otros. Loki no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente a sus hijos. John tenía una mano que rodeaba su cintura, hablando tratando de darle tranquilidad. Talia tocaba su hombro y el esposo de Talia también se encontraba allí.

Quizás los chicos no lo habían notado, pero la seguridad en Beacon Hills había aumentado.

o-x-o-x-o

-Perdoname -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Por favor, ambos perdónenme. Los amos más que nada en el mundo -Hablaba entre lágrimas aferrando se a John -No... No quería llegar a esto.

-Shh, tranquilo. No es tu culpa -Decía el también con la voz débil, sus ojos revelaban lo destrozado que estaba -Stiles, por favor sal unos momentos -Genim hizo una pequeña mueca pero no replico, salio justo como su padre se lo pedía-Tu... Lo haces por nuestro bien. No te puedo odiar, sólo puedo odiar a tu padre por alejarte de mí y de Stiles -Loki asintió con la cabeza lentamente -Te amo, te extrañare demasiado.

-Lo lamento mucho John. Yo en verdad, también te amo-Hablo realmente deprimido dando un beso en sus labios, antes de volver hablar con ese tono tan lamentable de voz-Odin fue muy claro esta vez... Si no volvíamos, si Hel, Jor y Fen no volvían conmigo a Asgard... Vendría a matarlos a ustedes y a los Hale y no. No puedo permitir algo así.

-Lo sé, lo sé... No llores-Decía tristemente. Era demasiado doloroso. Luego noto como se tensaba el cuerpo de Loki en sus brazos, captando su atención por completo -¿Loki?

-No es suficiente -Susurro espantado con su realización -Lo entiendo. No será suficiente...

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? -Pregunto curioso, alejándose sólo un poco para ver su rostro más sin dejar de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-No es suficiente si desaparezco de la vida de ustedes... ¡Por los nueve! Si no le doy muerte a mi vida aquí, si ustedes siguen teniendo idea de mi existencia vendrán por ustedes y los mataran de todos modos ¿No lo entiendes John? Por lo menos Hela tiene un trono que la espera y aunque Jor y Fen no tengan uno son de la realeza ¡Stiles es otro hijo bastardo fuera del reino a sus ojos, una vergüenza! ¡Los mataran a ustedes y a todos los que han tenido algo que ver conmigo en Beacon Hills! -Hablaba rápido pareciendo que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico -No, no lo puedo permitir... ¡Tengo... ! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Sería lo más difícil de toda su vida, más no tenía opción. Por otro lado, Stiles asomaba un poco su cabeza escuchando con temor la conversación. Rápido, busco la manera de ir y conseguir consuelo departe de Derek.

o-x-o-x-o

Todos lloraban a cántaros. Los hijos de Loki, la manada Hale, los Stilinski, y el mismo Loki se encontraban allí. Era un terrible adiós, más era lo mejor que podía hacer por todos ellos. No pensaba en él, pensaba en su seguridad. Sus hijos eran lo suficientemente maduros para comprender y aceptar lo que pronto vendría.

El olvido total por parte de las personas que amaban.

Loki camino hacía Stiles, quien lloraba aferrado a Derek, quien también dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

-Mi amores, lo lamento mucho. Ustedes también me olvidarán, y olvidarán que estuvieron juntos alguna vez. Más yo sé bien que ustedes dos se reencontrarán más adelante y todo será como antes. Stiles, mi amor, sé que no recordaras mis palabras pero es necesario que sepas que Derek es alguien muy importante en tu vida de una forma muy especial. Y Derek, tú ya lo sabías. No, tú lo entiendes... No te culpo por haberte alejado, se lo difícil y extraño que puede ser aceptar algo así...

-Talia, eres y serás mi gran amiga. Lamento hacerte esto, en verdad. Tú y tu familia me han traído gran dicha en mi vida. Y aunque ustedes me olviden, yo no los olvidaré.

-John, aunque olvides mi verdadera identidad y que me recuerdes como la mujer que conociste en aquel bar esa noche. Con el nombre de "Claudia", yo siempre te amare.

-Lamento tener que irme sin dejar rastro, por tener que fingir la muerte de mi otra identidad y hacer esa ilusión real para ustedes. Lamento desaparecer de sus vidas, por bloquear sus recuerdos y hacerles pensar que nada de esto ha pasado. No tienen idea de cuanto me arrepiento... Pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para todos ustedes. Esta es la única forma de proteger lo que amo.

Y después de todo lo dicho, un brillo verde, esa magia que llenaba los corazones de los Stilinski de paz y tranquilidad, los deslumbro tanto que los desoriento. Desapareciendo al final, haciéndose tenue y borrándose de sus vidas. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Dejando al Sheriff sin ninguna idea de quienes eran los Hale, sólo con el gran dolor de la reciente muerte de su adorada esposa Claudia y al pequeño Stiles llorando igualmente, sin tener la menor idea de sus capacidades.

o-x-o-x-o

Stiles se sentía terriblemente aturdido, en realidad, si fuera por él hubiera seguido durmiendo más el escándalo traspasando su puerta no cesaba, eran gritos, una discusión algo fuerte por lo que parecía. Estaba la voz de Scott, Allison y estaba incluido Isaac también. Cerró los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire tallando su cara con ambas manos. Lo único que pedía era dormir pero el deber llamaba ¿No? Si él no paraba a esos tipos ¿Quién lo iba hacer? Denle un dulce por pensarse a sí mismo como miembro importante y de influencia en la manada.

Se levanto con aquella pereza arrolladora, viendo que sus ropas eran las mismas del día anterior. Y le alegraba. No hubiera sido cómodo despertar con ropas distintas, eso significaría que alguien tuvo que cambiarlo y no gracias. Stiles podía cambiarse solo. Salió de su habitación y camino a la sala donde los gritos eran todavía más fuertes. Isaac se veía irritado mas una sonrisa de superioridad muy extraña en él adornaba su rostro, Allison se veía cansada y Scott realmente lastimado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto llamando la atención al instante de todos ellos siendo atrapado en los brazos de Lydia quien no había notado se encontraba allí.

-¡Por fin despiertas! -Dijo aliviada, sonrió y la miro cuando se separo.

-No me digas, ¿Te preocupaste tanto que descubriste que me amabas?-Jugo un poco recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica.

-No tonto, pero si. Estaba preocupada por ti- Decía apartandose para abrirle paso a Scott quien se acercó a saludarlo.

-_Dude!_ Creí que jamás despertarías, ya son casi las ocho de la noche. Dormiste por horas -OH, ahora ya comprendía porque la preocupación.

-Sí, sí. Ahora, no cambien de tema ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están a los gritos... Y en mi casa?

Eso sí que fue matar el ambiente. Stiles podía ser un distraído de lo peor o actuar como un verdadero idiota a veces pero ahora notaba lo tenso que las cosas estaban. Rápidamente Lydia intervino, claro, no sé quejo y se dejo llevar con el cambio de tema de ella diciendo que se relajara que no era nada. Solo asintió escuchando la respuesta de Scott que se encontraban en su casa solo porque querían confirmar que se encontraba bien. No hablo más. Ni siquiera saco el tema de la noche del Nemeton.

o-x-o-x-o

Era una joda la escuela y lo peor de todo es que a penas estaba comenzando el día.

-Me estas diciendo que Allison, la misma Allison que conocemos tú y yo. Tu mejor amiga, la novia de mi amigo... ¿Lo dejo porque alega que se enamoro de Isaac en estos días? ¡¿Es en serio?! -Eso cambiaba completamente toda su visión de la chica. Lydia asintió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-No sé que paso. Ósea, sé bien que yo no soy para hablar de otras relaciones cuando por favor, mira quien soy yo ¡Pero es Scott! ¿Acaso no se suponían que estaban muy enamorados y que lo daban todo el uno por el otro?- Claro que estaba enojada Lydia también. Tanto drama había hecho Allison, culpando a Scott de ser el malo de la historia, luego reconciliándose para ahora salir con su ridículo:

_"Perdón, estoy enamorada de Isaac. Tu mejor amigo, a quien le abriste las puertas de tu casa y aceptaste en tu manada y me enamore cuando lo mandaste a cuidar de mí ¡Y whoops! ¡Sorpresa! Nos enamoramos perdidamente y follamos hasta el amanecer cuando tú te encontrabas en la casa de Stiles junto con Lydia preocupado por su bienestar." _

_-_Esto es una verdadera estupidez, una gran mierda ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ¡No lo entiendo! Scott ha de estar hecho una mierda.

-Sí, y hay una cosa que me preocupa más.

-¿Qué es peor que una Allison con Isaac y un Scott al borde de la depresión total? - Pregunto exasperado.

-Stiles... Scott perdió su ancla.

Bueno. Estaba jodido.

o-x-o-x-o

No tendría problema alguno con el hecho de Scott perdiendo su ancla y yendo golpeando a todos por allí en un frenesí de locura sino fuera porque siempre, siempre,... Stiles era quien salía lastimado. Él fue quien tuvo que soportar en un principio la inestabilidad de Scott y quien fue bruscamente atacado por su mejor amigo. Incluso cuando fue poseído y casi cometía suicidio fue él quien arriesgo su vida y lo detuvo. No Allison. No esa zorra desconsiderada ni ese intento de amigo que creía tener.

Obvio estaba molesto él también ¿Cómo se atrevían a lastimarlo? ¿A su amigo? ¿A su hermano del alma? Malditos idiotas ¡Scott se había arriesgado por ellos más de una vez! Se arriesgo al proteger a Isaac, al amar a Allison aun cuando tenía a toda una horda de cazadores en su contra, hizo lo que pudo para salvar a su padre, a Melissa y a Chris ¿Para esto? ¡Que se jodan todos ellos! Tan molesto se encontraba que caminaba a paso rápido prácticamente chocando con todos-lo que lo hacía rabiar aún más.

Scott por obviedad no había ido a la escuela. No había que ser un genio para saber sus razones, solo los sucesos. Y bueno, fue claro para todos los que vieron como Isaac y Allison se besaban descaradamente en los pasillos.

Hijos de puta.

¡Y claro! ¡Stiles se los tuvo que encontrar y verlos en el pasillo para alegrar su día y recordarse así mismo porque ahora sentía que odiaba a esos dos de manera masiva! Tan ocupados tenía sus pensamientos que ya no se acordaba de lo que había soñado, lo que había recuperado y mucho menos pensaba en Derek. No por Dios, era mejor pensar en eso que en ese sexy bastardo. Mierda.

Paro en seco y los miro cínicamente. Conocía al lobo idiota, tendría que estar llorando. Era un bebé llorón en el fondo y peor que él. O eso deseaba creer. Cerro los puños. Y luego salto exaltado después de que la nada, a todos los lockers del pasillo repentinamente se les hizo una abolladura como si alguien los hubiera golpeado con fuerza.

Isaac y Allison al instante se pusieron en alerta. Los demás estudiantes entraron en pánico total ¿Stiles? También.

Los miro irse por un lado distinto y obviamente no los siguió, fue en busca de Lydia al instante pero cuando doblo en el siguiente pasillo realizo que no solo habían sido los lockers sino las ventanas que habían caído hecho añicos. El pánico se estaba propagando y cuando lo noto todos se lanzaron a correr y no tuvo más opción que salir con ellos cuando la alarma de emergencias sonó movilizando al cuerpo estudiantil entero.

Mientras más caminaba por la escuela, miraba que los daños eran más y más. Lockers caídos de la nada, unos ventiladores de techo habían caído-y uno sobre de un alumno-más ventanas rotas, por alguna razón uno que otro bote de basura en llamas.

-Wow, ¿Qué mierda?

Y al salir. Bueno, las cosas no mejoraron. Para él. Primer paso que dio fuera, sus ojos al instante se encuentran con Derek. Se quedo inmóvil, y él otro también. Se miraron durante varios segundos y Stiles sentía que ya no aguantaría más tiempo con ese maldito juego de _¿Quién desvía la mirada primero?_ porque, vamos. Los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza y eran de lo más vergonzoso del mundo. Tal vez a pesar de la muchedumbre alocada podía alcanzar a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Se mordió el labio. Derek entre abrió los suyos, como si deseará decir algo. No... _Nou_. _Nai. Nop. Fuck this shit_. Mucha mierda para manejar. Cuando unos alumnos pasaron delante de él ocultándolo de la vista de Derek al instante se agacho, para gatear ridículamente siendo mal visto por algunos compañeros suyos que pasaban-y quienes lo pisaban-y caminar hacía un lado. Más preciso. Hacía los arbustos. Ya casi llegaba a su destino, pero una maldita fuerza sobrenatural lo levanto como si no pesará absolutamente nada y cerrando los ojos lleno de nervios suplico que no fuera Derek quien lo levantara. Incluso pedía que fuera Isaac. El muy maldito.

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Lydia. Abrió los ojos. Era Aiden quien lo tenía agarrado. Gracias a Dios.

-Oh, me has dado un susto terrible -Dijo alejándose para poder sacudir su pantalón- Y lo que hacía, bueno, me ocultaba de cierto lobo amargo al cual quisiera evitar por razones personales. No gran problema. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por esa razón te venías arrastrando? ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas ocultarte entre los arbustos? -Stiles hizo una mueca. Maldito Aiden. Después asintió, él solo se rió.

-No me sorprende, en realidad, creo que es algo que era de esperarse viniendo de ti -Decía tranquila Lydia. Dios, si que era preciosa pero nop. Aparte de que se encontraba con uno de los gemelos, bueno, desde _eso_ ya no pensaba igual.

-Jaja, muy linda. Pero chicos, ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Vieron todo eso? ¡Fue como si la escuela hubiera sufrido un acto vandálico! ¡Pero no! Fue al instante, todo paso de un segundo a otro sin que nadie lo provocara -Hablo Stiles moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro con la misma dramatización que hacía con todo lo que decía o hacía- ¿Alguna idea Aiden?

-No, sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que acabo de pasar -Ambos miraron a Lydia.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos, por favor! No sé que paso. Yo solo encuentro cuerpos muertos. Nada más -Dijo incómodamente con esa perturbadora verdad. Vaya habilidad más rara la de la banshee ¿Qué otras cosas sería capaz de hacer? Bueno, eso lo dejaría para otro momento. Uno en donde no se encontrara toda la escuela alterada como si se tratara de un campo de guerra.

Los maestros por fin se comenzaron a movilizar tratando de calmar a los estudiantes, tratando de concentrarlos pero unos simplemente los pasaron de largo. Unos yéndose en sus bicicletas, motos y coches. Otros sencillamente caminaron lejos de allí. Ellos tres decidieron ir al grupo solamente para ver si lograban encontrar a Ethan y Danny.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienen idea de que rayos paso? -Los tres negaron a Ethan, mientras esta rápidamente se acercaba.

-De la nada comenzaron a caerse las cosas que se encontraban en los lockers y se rompieron las tuberías saliendo el agua disparada por todos lados así que nos empapamos- Stiles sonrió. Sabía que se refería a que eso había pasado en el vestidor. Hoy no tenía lacrosse, así que no había razón para que estuvieran allí... Bueno, se suponía.

-Sí, les creemos. Pasaron muchas cosas extrañas por acá también ¡Ah, por cierto Danny! Tu camisa esta al revés- Casi no tenía oportunidades para avergonzar a la gente así, pero cuando las tenía no las dejaba pasar fácilmente. Ethan y Danny se vieron acalorados mientras que ellos tres se reían de la otra pareja. Pero por muy gracioso que fuera, no era momento para reír.

o-x-o-x-o

Derek era un idiota. Ni más ni menos. Y un patético de lo peor. Cuando esos dos chicos taparon a Derek se su visión el muy idiota literal corrió para salir de su campo visual ¿Quién diría que el lobo amargo se sentiría tan intimidado por la mirada de un simple chico humano con ADHD? Todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para enfrentar aquella realidad. Sí, había enfrentado la muerte y pasado por cosas terribles pero no se sentía capaz de encarar al adolescente. Era demasiado cobarde y débil. Mierda, que bueno que no le había contado a Peter ni Cora sobre lo que había visto porque estaba mas que seguro que esos dos lo joderían sin cansancio. Si, uno de los grandes encantos de los Hale.

Suspiro, luego inhalando profundamente. Seguía allí Stiles, lo sabí olor a pesar de la cantidad de la gente que había era uno especial e increíblemente dulce para sus sentidos ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sabía que no recordaba pero debió haberlo notado ¿No es así? Y ahora, la pregunta mágica era ¿Stiles recordara? ¿Habrá recordado? Eso era demasiado para él.

Luego un molesto olor lo hizo volver. Era Isaac que se iba acercando a él, y no su olor no era malo naturalmente más le disgustaba algo. Era un hedor que significaba solo cosas malas. Sexo y Allison no era bueno, porque eso significaba que Isaac había tenido _sexo_ **CON** _Allison_. Volteo a su dirección y solo alzo una ceja al verlos con las manos agarradas ¿Y Scott? Ahora que lo pensaba a él no lo había olido. Quizás no se encontraba allí o tal vez seguía dentro de la escuela. Y sí, tal vez no se llevaba excelente con el chico pero ¿No se suponía que era él el novio de Allison? Era una sorpresa sin duda. Pero poco importaba. No estaba allí para pensar en ellos. Ni siquiera en Allison. Ella poco le interesaba, desde que su familia mato a la suya y después de que intento matar a dos de su manada y seguido a él.. No eran muy grandes amigos que digamos. Por un lado le alegraba, eso demostraba que tenía razón al decirle esas crueles palabras a Scott.

Como sea, solo estaba allí porque Isaac le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera. A pesar de que continuaba realmente molesto por lo que le había gritado, deseaba saber cual era la desesperación del chico por verlo y porque ahora-a pesar de ser una de sus peores mentiras-se había disculpado y pedía volver con él a pesar de no ser un alfa. Bueno, las cosas se encontraban más claras ahora. Algunas.

o-x-o-x-o

Se hubieran ido. Si. Definitavamente se hubieran ido para no tener que quedarse y tener que esperar su turno entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes y pasar y testificar lo que había pasado. Tal vez se hubiera encontrado menos incomodo sino fuera por los constantes besos de Ethan y Danny, o Aiden y Lydia mientras el estaba solamente allí sentado. Como el _forever alone_ virgen que era. Mínimo había dado su primer beso, bueno, se lo dieron. Y estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad pero... Nop. Desapareció de la nada la chica y cuando apareció lo hizo muerta. AH, que mal recuerdo.

Ojala tuviera una pareja ¿Qué sería tener novia?_ O novio_ ¡No, por Dios! ¡Argh! Odiaba a Deaton, el tenía la culpa de todo. Lo sabía. Había sido un idiota por hacerle caso, además. Si Allison-la maldita-y Scott también lo iban hacer ¿Por qué debía él de hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que recordar también?! Mierda, solo no se quejaba porque había recordado a su adorada madre (O adorado, todavía seguía confundido con eso) pero no, no solo puso ser en su mente su madre, sus hermanos y la ubicación del Nemeton ¿Verdad? Claro. Tuvo que ser un panorama completo de su infancia con la familia Hale y lo triste que se sentía cuando ese maldito lobo le ignoraba.

Estaba seguro que había hecho una mueca inconscientemente pero ¿En serio? ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? Se suponía que no podía entender las palabras de su madre/padre por ser pequeño pero ni puta idea ahora y lo único que tenía en mente era demasiado aterrador ¿De qué manera ese lobo egoísta sería tan especial en su vida? ¿Acaso había predicho todo eso su madre/padre? Rayos, y lo peor de todo es que había algo dentro de él desde que había vuelto de la muerte. Algo que, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Derek o pensaba en él lo hacía sentir incluso peor que cuando se pensaba a sí mismo enamorado perdidamente de Lydia. Era demasiado.

Y para variar no solo era aquel problema con Derek, sino el repentino sentimiento de moverse o gritar hasta desahogarse que tenía. Como si algo lo estuviera sofocando desde hace mucho.

¡Ah! Era todo un horror. Vaya día de mierda. Quizás se debió haber quedado durmiendo a pesar de los gritos, o incluso mejor hubiera hecho caso a su padre sobre no ir a la escuela pero no. Allí va Stiles. Haciendo todo incorrectamente como siempre.

* * *

**Sí, no mucho Sterek por ahora pero ya verán. Pronto. Y sí, Allison es una zorra y Isaac es un mal amigo. Pobre Scott ¿No creen? No sé que me dio por querer hacerlo sufrir, como sea. Quizás en el próximo capítulo veamos más de Loki o corrección, VEREMOS MÁS de Loki. Incluso de nuestro amado Playboy ¿Qué les parece?**

**Próx. Capítulo: Necesito un trago. **


End file.
